The Deep End/Gallery
Screencaps Hot open S1e15blaring heat.png S1e15 Squirrel burning up.gif S1e15Strongo the Strong.png S1e15 melting stan.png S1e15_it's_too_hot_to_do_anything.PNG S1e15 i wish that was me....png S1e15 light layers on a hot day.png S1e15_Stan's_stuck.PNG S1e15_Trying_to_get_unstuck.PNG S1e15_Stan's_unstuck_but...uh....PNG The mysterious loner S1e15 old man mcgucket is cooling off!.png S1e15_Sparkling_oasis_of_summer_enchantment.PNG S1e15 dipper disapproves of Soos' towel.png S1e15 pines family at pool.png S1e15 mermando.png S1e15 Soos sees something.png S1e15 mabel sees mermando.png S1e15 watch your step mabel.png She makes da rules, sucka! S1e15 Stan looking unhappy.png S1e15 sup guys.png S1e15_Where's_the_lifeguard.PNG S1e15 Wendy and her teenager ways.png S1e15 SUCKAH!.png S1e15 water balloon!.png S1e15 skaBOOSH!.png S1e15 it's good to be Wendy.png S1e15 wendy pose.png S1e15 best seat in the house.png S1e15 Pitt cola.png S1e15 dipper looks a biiiiiit worried.png S1e15 Pitt cola machine.png S1e15 poker face.png S1e15_What_is_I_was_assitant_lifeguard.PNG S1e15 ASSISTANT lifeguard.png S1e15rescue floatie.png S1e15 Mr. Poolcheck.png Bold lack of water wings s1e15 pool bird's eye.png s1e15 sippin lemonade.png S1e15 mabel you cutie.png S1e15_Mabel_trying_to_talk_to_a_guy.PNG S1e15how not to be creepy.png tumblr_mj0itdFnbL1rd63jho1_500.jpg s1e15 mermando charmed.png S1e15_haha!_You're_do_funny!.PNG S1e15_Your_hair_is_beautiful....PNG S1e15_Mind_if_I....PNG S1e15_Wanna_go_hit_the_snack_bar....PNG S1e15_I_must_go....PNG Welcome to the deep end S1e15_A_good_lifeguard_assistant.PNG S1e15Sunscreen sniffing.png S1e15 Dipper being tested.png S1e15_public_pool.png S1e15_CAN_YOU_HANDLE_THIS!!!!!.PNG S1e15 nother cute wendy.png S1e15knighted with a whistle.png S1e15 welcome to the deep end.png S1e15 hug.png S1e15 even tighter hug.png The perfect lawn chair s1e15 perfect shade and sunlight.png S1e15the perfect chair.png S1e15 Mcgucket lotioning uggggh.png S1e15 perfect lawn chair.png S1e15 Stan about to lay down.png S1e15 huh gideon.png S1e15 property of stan.png S1e15 he knew stanford.png S1e15 gideon on chair.png S1e15 gideon in trouble.png Pool jail S1e15_Locked_up.PNG S1e15 pool jail.png S1e15 Wendy at pool jail.png S1e15_It's_up_to_Wendy.PNG S1e15_Dipper_got_the_job.PNG s1e15 hard to say no to that.png S1e15_Sneaky_about_the_rulebreaking.PNG s1e15 race you to no running sign.png s1e15 poolcheck is watching you.png S1E15 Lifeguard Dipper.jpg S1e15_Two_hours_for_roughhousing.PNG S1e15_Don't_wind_up_in_solitary.PNG s1e15 the nights are hardest.png S1e15 emotionally unstable.gif S1e15 checking the area.gif S1e15..AND UP!.gif The terrible secret s1e15 mabel creeping.png S1e15_HEY_THERE!!!!!.PNG S1e15 sorta wet but still good.png S1e15 flirting.png s1e15 cant tell anyone.png S1e15_I_am.....PNG S1e15_...a_Merman.....PNG S1e15 mabel being rude.png s1e15 swimming with mighty dolphins.png S1e15 mermando captured.png S1e15 earl.PNG S1e15 escape up the falls.PNG S1e15Continue Licking!.PNG Pranks S1e15Baby soft cheeks.png S1e15zapp.png S1e15 backfired.png S1E15 Gideon chilling.png S1e15 Soos' pool toy.png S1e15 laughing at soos.png S1e15 dipper shushing wendy.png S1e15 oh you two stop being adorable.png S1e15 our people have been imprisoned Soos.....png s1e15 pool closing.png Mabel's date S1e15 mabel running.PNG S1e15 Breaking into the pool.png S1e15_showing_people_things.PNG S1e15can you imagine not having legs?.PNG s1e15 mermandos family.png S1e15 Mermando fail.png S1e15 poor Mermando.png s1e15 mermando against stars.png s1e15 kissing moment.png s1e15 what are you doing.png Screenshot_24.png S1e15_No.PNG Dipper on thin ice S1e15 divingboard.png S1e15 def boyfriends.png s1e15 scared boyfriends.png s1e15 best summer.png S1e15 Dipper Blushing.png s1e15 PINES HERE NOW.png s1e15 poolcheck mad.png s1e15 on thin ice dipper.png Stakeout and escape S1e15_Grunkle_Stan_sneaked_in!.PNG S1e15 blowing the whistle.png S1e15 The pool at night.png S1e15_Incoming.PNG S1e15 golfcart.png S1e15_Breaking_in.PNG S1e15_The_original_plan.PNG s1e15 fishstick plan.png S1e15_the_new_plan.PNG S1e15USE YOUR ARMS!.PNG S1e15_Dipper's_coming.PNG S1e15_Quick,_hide_me!.PNG S1e15 Why?.png S1e15_Dipper_catches_Mabel.PNG S1e15 Soos sneaking in.png S1e15_Go_home,_Soos.PNG S1e15_Mabel_escapes!.PNG S1e15_Going_after_her.PNG S1e15_wet_willy_cheering_mabel_and_mermando.png S1e15_wet_willy_chips.png S1e15_We're_gona_get_you_home!.PNG S1e15_In_the_name_of_pool_law!.PNG Screenshot_23.png S1e15_Water_balloon_dodge!.PNG S1e15_Good_plan,_Stan!.PNG S1e15_toward_the_lake.PNG s1e15 with you everyday is a dream.png S1e15_hitting_the_cooler.PNG S1e15 cart chase.png S1e15_You_must_hurry!.PNG S1e15 Cart chase.png S1e15 from above.png First kisses S1e15Pool mobile skidding.png S1e15 Jumping out of the cart.png S1e15_Of_course_Mabel_needs_a_cooler.PNG S1e15_Long_explanation_short.PNG S1e15_Dipper_-_Mermando_the_merman.PNG S1e15 reverse CPR.png S1e15 dont open you eyes dipper......png S1e15_I_hate_this!.PNG s1e15 BLACKMAIL.png S1e15 blackmail.png S1e15 what's wrong with Mabel's eyes.png S1e15 why didnt you just roll me in to the lake.png S1e15_Into_the_river.PNG s1e15 problem solved.png s1e15 sweater shot.png S1e15 mabel mermando kiss.png S1e15 mabel freaks out after her kiss.png S1e15 it was also kinda your first kiss.png s1e15 free willy ref.png All's well that ends well (except Stan and Soos) s1e15 Gravity Falls Pool.png s1e15 delicious whistle.png S1e15Free the DUCKIES.PNG S1e15_You're_free_now!_Free!.PNG S1e15 soos freeing poolducks.png S1e15 YOUU.png S1e15 tyler cameo.png S1e15 stolen corncornos.png S1e15_Going_to_go_break_rules_somehwere_else.PNG S1e15 missing mermando.png S1e15 mabel reading letters.PNG S1e15_Yay!_Bottles!.PNG S1e15_Covered_it_in_glue_last_night!.PNG It's the nights that are the hardest s1e15 free wet willy1.png s1e15 free wet willy2.png s1e15 free wet willy3.png s1e15 free wet willy4.png s1e15 free wet willy5.png s1e15 free wet willy6.png Promotional video The Deep End - Clip - Gravity Falls - Disney Channel Official Miscellaneous S1e15 the deep end joe pitt promo.gif s1e15 poolcheck special pose1.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose2.jpg s1e15 poolcheck special pose3.jpg s1e15 poolcheck special pose4.jpg s1e15 poolcheck special pose5.jpg s1e15 poolcheck special pose6.jpg s1e15 poolcheck special pose7.jpg s1e15 poolcheck special pose8.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Category:Episode galleries